childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Dork Diaries (Series)
Dork Diaries is a humorous children's book series written and illustrated by Rachel Renée Russell. About The series, written in a diary format, uses drawings, doodles, and comic strips to chronicle the daily life of its 14-year-old protagonist, Nikki Maxwell, in and outside of middle school. Plot Fourteen-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day as part of the contract for his bug extermination services. Nikki does not fit in with the wealthy, designer clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie labels Nikki as a "Dork" and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki befriends two other dorky but loyal girls, Chloe and Zoey. She even meets a really cute boy named Brandon. But, things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters the school art show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. Characters Main Characters Nikki J. Maxwell The main character of the series and a new student at Westchester Country Day. Because Nikki feels completely out of place among all of the wealthy, designer-clad students, she spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. She depises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister. She's the most unpopular girl at her school (only slightly above the gym shower slime). Her secret is that she only attends the school because her dad arranged a scholarship as part of his contract as the bug exterminator. The stores she shops at are discount department ones such as Target. She has a crush on Brandon Roberts. Her art skills are well above average and won WCD's art competition with the help of her friends in the first book. She is extremely bad at math. Nikki has a 6-year-old sister named Brianna. She is best friends with Chloe and Zoey and goes to art camp every summer. She has brown hair that is usually in pigtails and is left-handed. MacKenzie Hollister The most popular girl at Westchester Country Day and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique. She has a locker next to Nikki’s. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags, and wears a lot of lip gloss. She, too, has a crush on Brandon Roberts and tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair whenever possible. MacKenzie does not like Nikki and calls her a dork. She talks behind Nikki's back and tries to wreck her life with the help of her friend, Jessica. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and an annoying little sister named Amanda. Mackenzie is wealthy, spoiled, and self-centered. She entered the avant-garde art competition and lost. She always tries to flirt with Brandon Chloe Christina Garcia Nikki’s best friend. Chloe is an avid reader and loves young adult romances. She is a self-proclaimed expert on guys and dating and works in the library with Nikki and Zoey. She is described as somewhat prissy and socially outcast. Her parents own a software company. She is the fifth most unpopular girl at Westchester Country Day Zoeysha "Zoey" Ebony Franklin Zoey is Nikki’s best friend. She is super smart and also an avid reader, loves self-help books, and is a self-proclaimed expert in psychology. Zoey works in the school library with Nikki and Chloe. Her mother is an attorney and her father is a record executive. Her parents are divorced. Zoey's the third most unpopular girl in the school. Brandon Roberts Nikki's and MacKenzie's crush. He is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else-it was an obvious note that he has feelings for Nikki more. In the second book, he asks her to the dance (see above). In the books, he is described "super cute" with wavy hair and blue eyes. He is shy around Nikki. Brandon is a photographer for Westchester Middle School's newspaper, and the Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not So Talented Pop Star, it is revealed Brandon plays the drums and joins Nikki's band, "Dorkalicious". His parents died sometime before the series and he lives with his grandparents who work in Fuzzy Friends. He loves working there and being with the pets. Reviews 1. Please add your review. Category:Series Category:Children's Fiction Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Books released in the United States Category:Children's Books Category:Picture books